


Snowed in

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, we need more cheesy movie moments but with gays tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: Basic trope of bffs who go to a cabin in the winter and a big snow storm keeps them shut in,,,,and they realize they love each other.Lena invites Kara to her cabin the weekend before Christmas for stress free bonding with her bestfriend. What she didn't count on was a massive snow storm, or how beautifull kara looked in baggy sweats.She was truely screwed from the start.





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i've decided to go between fandoms for these prompts! i'm still emotional after seeing star wars, I won't spoil!!! i'm just a huge nerd, who still loves the whole concept of a woman being in the front, my gay feminist heart can't stand it!! anyways i'm also supercorp trash and i'm still angry at cw writers for having james as a love interest for her, THEY HAVE NO CHEMISTRY. lmao anyways enjoy!

Lena's heart beat rapidly as she walks through the offices of catco in search of her best friend. She was nervous, well, thats putting it lightly. She finally worked up the courage to invite the young reporter on a weekend away of sorts. She knew that the answer would most likely be no, but hey, at least she asked right? The luthors didn't have many traditions, but before her father died they all used to go to this little cabin the weekend before christmas. The first time they had gone was also the first time little Lena felt like part of their family. After he died, they stopped returning for many years, her mother refused. However when they were a little bit older, Lex had convinced their mother to let them go themselves, which they did up until he met superman and descended into darkness. After that Lena went alone, until it had gotten too much. She really didn't want to go alone this year, and the only one she could ask to go with was Kara.

 

Speaking of Kara, she wasn't at her desk. Frowning, Lena turns towards snapper to ask where she would be. After getting a very short answer from him saying that Cat had given her her own office (which he had said with a huff and eye roll) she heads back towards the elevator to follow his very poor directions. After finaly reaching what looked like the right door, she knocks hesitantly, her confidence dwindling. Upon hearing a surprised 'come in' Lena opens the door to see Kara at her desk, which was covered in scraps of paper.

 

Kara smiled brightly at her, fixing her very crooked glasses back to their proper place. "Lena!" she says in a happy tone, "How'd you get here?" she asks, smile still bright.

Looking around her office before responding, Lena's blown away by the beautifully unique art that littered the walls. Looking back towards Kara she sees a deep blush set on her cheeks, eyes downcast in a very bashful way. "I made the mistake of saying my paintings weren't good enough to be hung up to Alex a few months ago. I came in one day to her hanging them in here, I um, I never took them down after that" kara says shyly.

"They're beautiful Kara" Lena says truthfully, still in awe over the pieces. Shaking her head, her eyes settle back on a still blushing Kara. "I-I actually came here to ask you something, which you can say no to, obviously" She continues, slowly backtracking on her words.

Tilting her head in the way that makes her look like a puppy (to Lena), she smiles once again at her friend, silently waiting for her to continue. Walking up to her desk and sitting opposite her, Lena releases a shaky breath. God, why was she so nervous? Kara was slightly worried, her friend was always so confident, that along with her rapid heartbeat, was a cause of concern for her.

"I have this cabin, not too far from here actually, I was just wondering if you maybe would like to accompany me there this weekend" Lena started with a nervous smile. "I, I know you're a busy person, I just, you're my only friend and I-"  _I don't want to go alone_ "I would love it if you could join" Lena finished.

Karas eyes widen in surprise "I'd love to!" She says enthusiastically with a grin. She can tell there's something Lena isn't saying, that she can't, but that's okay. Plus Kara loves cabins.

"Wait really?" Lena asks in surprise of her own, still not believing anyone would willingly spend time with her. 

"Of course Lena" Kara says more seriously, reaching over the table to gently place her hand over her friends.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

Friday comes around in no time, as Lena pulls her car infront of Karas apartment, she's still half expecting the reporter to run down and tell her she couldn't go after all. Little did Lena know Kara was currently pacing her apartment while on the phone with Alex, begging her sister to make sure she won't have to tend to any supergirl duties over the weekend. After about 10 minutes of waiting outside, Lena spots a slightly frantic looking Kara rush out the door with a huge duffle bag rushing towards her. Lena chuckles at her friend while pressing the button to pop the trunk for her friend. After Kara puts her bag in and gets into the passenger side she looks at Lena with an increduous look on her face.

"You can drive? and you still have someone driving you everywhere?" Kara asks in a slightly shocked tone, however Lena can tell theres no real judgement in her eyes.

" Well, wouldn't you if you were rich?" Lena responds with a smirk and an eyebrow raise, to which she gets a beautiful blush to appear on her friend face.

" Why isn't Jerry taking us today?" Kara asks curiosuly as they start to drive off, Lenas heart melting at the fact she remembers her drivers name.

"I quite enjoy driving when it's outside of national city, plus it's not very fair of me to have him work the weekend as well as every other day" Lena finishes with a small smile aimed at her friend.

Kara smiles back at her friend before turning her focus towards the radio, fiddling with it to find a good station. With an excited squeal she finally leaves a station on. Lena grins as she hears the start of 'bye bye bye' by n'sync. Lena wouldn't dare tell a soul (well other than Kara), but she secretly loved this band. Kara begins to sing along, perfectly in tune to the song. Lena laughs loudly when she begins to do the dance routine as best she can in the car. As the next verse starts, Lena starts singing along, absolutley delighted in the happy squeal she hears from Kara. The rest of the car ride was spent with Kara asking her about her love for n'sync, as well as a medley of other n'sync songs after Lena revealed her hidden disk of their best hits from her glove box. 

 

They finally reached the cabin after awhile, Lenas mind swarming with memories. Kara hops out to grab the luggage, insisting Lena go open the cabin door and wait inside. After placing the luggage in the living room of the cabin, Kara finally has the chance to glance around, in utter awe. The cabin was old, but still had a feeling of homeyness, this place was lived in. The only modern thing in the living room was the new enough looking flatscreen hanging on the wall. There was a gigantic fire place below it, that looked like it came right out of a christmas movie. The cabin itself was a moderate size, nothing as grand as she would have expected from her friend. Walking up to the fire place she spots a few photo frames on it. At closer inspection she sees a very young looking lillian luthor, a man she doesn't recognise and two young children. Her eyes widen at the realisation of who the children where. Lena looked about 4 here, so from what she's told Kara, it means she wouldn't of been with them that long. They all have big christmas jumpers on, everyone but Lillian sporting a massive grin. Instead she looked more composed, but there was a small smile there, and light that Kara had never seen before in her eyes. 

"That was from our first time here, we took one every year until.." Lena stopped. Kara had jumped so hard at Lenas voice from behind her that she was afraid she was literally floating. 

"I'm sorry, I-I was just looking, you don't have to explain" Kara said nervously as she carefully placed the frame back. Lena walks towards her, sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay Kara I want to. We came until my father died. Mother didn't want to come back afterwards." Lena continues coming closer and brushing shoulders with Kara, staring at the photo. "It was the first time I felt like a luthor, that meant something positive before" she finished.

"I'm sorry Lena" Kara says softly, taking her hand into her own and lacing their fingers. Lena looks at their laced hands before looking up and into Karas eyes. "You're allowed to have good memories with them, they're still you're family, you shouldn't feel bad for holding those memories close, or for missing who they were. You are so good, and im proud to be friends with you Lena luthor, name be damned" Kara finishes, watching Lenas eyes tear up, thumb still stroking her hand.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you" Lena says softly, only now realising how close they are to one another. She swears it looked like Kara was starting to lean in before a slamming door has them jumping apart. Looking towards the door alarmed, Lena didn't notice Kara slip her glasses low to do a quick survey of the cabin. Relieved to see no one broke in, Kara places a calming hand on Lenas shoulder.

"Sorry, my fault, I forgot to close the front door, the wind is pretty strong up here" Kara says, attempting to slow her own rapid heartbeat at what could have happened.

With a small nod Lena is calmed instantly and starts to walk towards the hallway she originally came from. Beckoning Kara to follow, she starts the small tour of the place. Kara had to admit she was kind of falling inlove with the place. If she owned this place she'd be flying here every chance she could. After an afternoon of playing a few different board games Lena had stashed in the cabin (to which Kara was not so surprised that Lena was amazing at every one), the sun had start to set. 

"I was thinking of start some dinner soon if you're ready for it?" Lena asks from her spot on the soft rug, back leaning against the couch. Her answer was in the form of a loud grumble coming from Karas stomach. Kara blushes heavily as she throws the pillow from behind her head at Lena. Lena catches it easily, grinning at the reporter who is sprawled on the couch. They were currently binge watching greys anatomy from the start, after Kara found out Lena had never seen it. Now that just wouldn't do. Lena had to admit she was pretty much hooked. 

Standing up she heads into the kitchen to start making some carbonara. Earlier she had revealed with a blush that she had the entire kitchen stocked the day in perparation of their arrival. Looking up from her preparation, she watches with a smile as Kara shuffles in, hair ruffled from lying on the couch. As if without her permission, her eyes begin to scan kara up and down. Shortly into their game of mouse trap, Kara excused herself to her room to change into comfier clothes, those being a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, and damn, she looked good. Tearing her eyes away from the girls torso, she makes eye contact with a blushing Kara.

"I told you to keep watching without me" Lena states with a smile as she continues to prep. 

"And I told you that it made no sense cause i'm not the one who hasn't seen it" Kara retorts with a raise of her eyebrow. 

 _Oh holy fuck._ Lena could only think as she sees Kara raise a challenging eyebrow. 

Composing herself her only response to the reporter was a shake of the head, smile giving her away. The chat easily while Lena cooks, Kara insisting she could help, however Lena still remembers walking into the girls apartment to the sound of the fire alarm going off and what used to be a cake left burnt to nothing on her table, as she frantically tried turning off the fire alarm. So instead she told Kara to sit and look pretty, and yeah maybe she added a little 'that shouldn't be difficult for you' with a wink, she is a charmer afterall, and probably enjoyed the blush that rose onto Karas cheeks a little too much. After sitting down to eat, or in Kara's case inhale their food (she got three helpings, three, how is this girl real) they head back to the living room to contine their binge. After another episode, Kara hops up to go to the bathroom, Lena takes this time to check her phone. When Kara gets back she sees Lena sitting up with a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kara asks, hurrying to sit beside the upset looking woman.

"There's a big snow storm to hit this area Sunday morning, they estimate it will be quite bad, we should leave tomorrow so that we miss it" Lena says with a frown.

"Oh, that's too bad, but hey we still have tonight right?" Kara says trying to stay positive, even though she's quite bummed out too. This year's been quite shit, this was the most fun she's had in a long time.

Lena nods with a small smile, amazed at Karas ability to see the positive in anything. Kara is slightly mesmerised by her smile, the small tentative one was always her favourite smile, well, apart from her face splitting one (which was quite rare, Kara always felt proud when she could get her to smile like that), actually come to think of it Lenas laugh is her favourite thing, she wants to see that all the time. Realising she's staring at Lenas lips for way too long, Kara clears her throat and turns towards the tv, cheeks hot. Lena stares at her side profile for a few minutes before turning to watch the show as well. Grabbing some blankets from under the couch, she's glad for installing central heating in here last year. The pair snuggle into their blankets, side by side as they continue watching until they fall asleep.

 

The next morning they both wake up at around the same time, Lena realising with a blush that she was currently gripping Karas shirt, head on her chest. She also felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and couldn't help but enjoy it. When Kara begins to stir and wake up, Lena shoots up, blush still in place. Kara drops her arms, a blush matching Lenas on her face. She goes to respond to Lena before her eyes widen. Lena follows her eye line and her heart sinks. Out the window where they used to have a beautifull view of forest, all they see is white.

"So, the storm came earlier than was forecast" Kara states in shock.

"Well shit" Lena responds, equally shocked. 

The pair stare at one another before bursting out laughing at their situation. Getting up they look at each exit route, confirming that they were officially stuck inside. I mean Kara knew herself that she could blow them out of this place, but not without completely ruining the cabin, one she knows has a lot of meaning to Lena. instead she stuck to subtley using her heat vision on the snow at the front door every so often when she could. As the day went on, the snow was slowly melting, but Kara couldn't help but notice how cold Lena looked. The storm must have knocked electricity seen as their tv didn't work, so no doubt stopped the heating from working properly. After mentioning they should start a fire on the fire place to keep warm, Lena started to look more warm. 

They decided to play more board games and card games to pass the time, having plenty of snacks to keep them going for the next two days anyways. As the sun sets, Lena is back to shivering, the heat of the fire nice but not quite enough, especially not for when she would go to bed. Somehow they still had signal, so Kara had called Alex to try come and help their situation, who promised to be out in the morning once she knew they were okay to wait. Kara knows she could have just offered Lena all the blankets to keep her warm, but the stronger part of her knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey um, I-I know this will seem wierd but um, it's really cold and neither of us will sleep with it this cold ( _lie_ ) so um maybe we s-should maybe we should" Kara tries, almost pathetically, blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe we should what?" Lena asks softly, cold hand resting on kara warmer one. 

"Maybe, um, i-if you wanted to, um, maybewecouldcuddle?" Kara says quickly, eyes looking anywhere other than Lena.

"I mean it would keep us warm" Lena says softly, almost a whisper, small smile on her face.

"O-oh okay" Kara responds, trying not to grin to big.

Sticking out her hand as she stands Lena's eyes are filled with nerves. "We should take my old room, it's small, it'll keep the heat in better" she says.

Kara stands and instantly takes her hand, adn they walk towards the room. Once inside Kara flops onto the bed, she had given up on trying to calm her heartbeat. Lena chuckles at her before going over to her drawer, taking out warm pjs. With no warning, she begins to strip to put them on. Kara can't help the squeak that left her mouth as she catches a glimpse of Lenas bare back before she whips around the other way. Lena grins at the reaction before getting into bed, she strokes Karas burning cheek fondly.

"You okay there?" Lena says with a grin, retracting her hands from her favourite cheeks. 

Karas only reaction was to huff before lying on her back, arms outstretched. Lena nervously crawls into them, settling herself onto Karas chest. Karas arms instantly wrap around her and pulls her tight. After ensuring the duvet was covering all of Lena, Kara begins to stroke her back slowly. Lena all but melts into after that. It had made Kara scared, mainly because this felt right, they molded perfectly together, and damn, Kara never wanted to let go.

xxxx

 

The next morning Lena wakes up first. At first she snuggles back into Kara and sighs, before realising what she was doing and she sits upright. She notices Kara fell asleep with her glasses on and shakes her head fondly before carefully taking them off and placing them on the bedside table. She stares at Karas face, mesmerised by her beauty. She traces her hand over her cheeks that she loves, over the little scar on her forehead she was always curious about. She looks at her lips, so beautiful and plump. She thought it was beyond cute that Kara wanted to cuddle with her, seen as she didn't need to be warmed up. Of course Lena knew she was Supergirl, she would recognise those blue eyes anywhere. She wasn't hurt that she wouldn't say it,  well not anymore, she knew the dangers it was for supergirl, knew she was being protected. Shaking her head with a slight chuckle, she just couldn't believe a Luthor has fallen for a super. How could she not though? 

Lena is already out of bed making breakfast when Kara wakes up. She checks her phone, seeing a text from Alex expalining that she would be there around the afternoon, she gets up and put sher glasses back on, leaving her hair down. Looking at the snowfilled window, Kara gets an idea. Opening the window only a little bit, she gathers the snow that had fallen in and formed a little ball with it. Grinning she called Lena to come in. A few minutes later she walks in, and Kara launches (at a human level) her snow ball right for her. It hits her in her stomach and she gasps in surprise. Once she asessed the situation and realised what happened she looks straight at Kara.

"Oh it's on" Lena says with smirk before running to an opposite window and opening it. 

Kara squeals with delight before gathering another snowball. Lena ducks this time before hurtling her own on, hitting Kara right in the face. Knowing she cant be hurt, Lena bursts out laughing, and before she knows it Kara has a handful of snow in her hand, and is running right for her.

"KARA NO" Lena shouts, running away from the reporter with a squeal and laugh. 

Kara grins and runs after her, allowing her to stay ahead. Too focused on running away, Lena failed to see a discarded boardgame on the ground, and trips over it, completely falling to the ground. Kara was too close behind her to stop, and trips over the same thing, falling onto Lena's back, snow in her hand going everywhere. Kara may have floated a little bit, so Lena wouldn't get hurt. Rolling off and beside her, the pair burst out laughing again, Lena rolling with her and onto her back. They turn their heads towards one another, Lena brings her hand up to hold Karas cheek without thinking. Looking into one anothers eyes, their laughter slowly dies out. 

Lena leans in first, stopping before getting to her lips, giving her an out. What she doesn't expect is for Kara to surge forward, crashing their lips together. They kiss like that until they need air. Both on their sdes now, Kara leans her forehead onto Lenas as they share a smile.

"I love you" Lena says before she can stop herself.

Kara grins brightly, pushing Lena onto her back. Moving to straddle her hips, Kara takes her glasses off, and leans down to capture her lips once more. "I love you too" she whispers on her lips.

Lena smiles brighter then she ever thought she could, before moving in to deepen their kisses, hands grabbing at Karas hips. They stay like that for awhile, changing between hot make out sessions and wandering hands to soft cuddles on the floor. Kara's currently leaving a hot trail of kisses down Lenas throat when she grips her shoulders with a grin.

"Say it again" Lena says, a dazed look on her face.

"I love you Lena luthor" Kara says in the softest tone Lena has ever heard from her. 

"I love you too Kara danvers" Lena resonds just as softly, hand stroking her cheek.

"zor el - danvers actually" Kara responds, almost shyly.

Lena melts at her confession placing a loving kiss to her lips.

 

When Alex had come an hour later and had j'onn clear the snow, Kara tried and failed to come up with a lie as to why their clothes where thrown everywhere and why they also were very very naked in bed together. Fun weekend all in all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are always welcome!


End file.
